Deal with a monster
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: While on a mission in Suna, Sakura is roped into the most unbelievable dare Naruto can think of. will she fall in love during the process? only time will tell! or well...me REVAMPED!


RE-VAMPED BABY~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Shukaku was never taken out of Gaara.

Ages:

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino: 18

Temari 21

Kankuro 20

Gaara 19

Chapter 1: I dare you to….

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino where all staying in Suna on various missions. It was Ino and Shikamaru's last night, as they were heading for Konoha in the morning so they all decided to have a sleepover. Gaara had refused to come because he had paper work to do. (An: yeah, that was his excuse :D).

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare" asked Naruto. They were all in the lounge at the sand sibling's house.

"Great idea we can play the way me and forehead use to" said Ino excitedly while holding Shikamaru's hand, they had been going out for about 6 months.

"That sounds fun, how do we play" asked Temari curiously.

"it's just like normal truth or dare but you have to do 3 of each, like you get asked three questions for truth or do three dares for dare and if you don't you get a punishment." explained Sakura.

"Sounds fun but what's the punishment" asked Kankuro.

"Whatever the others decide" said Ino, evilly snickering.

"Ok let's start" Temari said as she put a bottle in the middle of the now formed circle and spun it. It landed on Ino.

"Ok Ino, triple truth or triple dare" asked Temari.

"Truth I'm not an idiot" Ino replied looking at Shikamaru who was asleep on the couch, they just let him sleep it was to troublesome to wake him now.

"Have you slept with Shikamaru yet?" asked Temari with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No" replied a blushing Ino.

"Ok, how long have you liked him?"

"Since we where 15" said Ino

"Fine, last one …. If he were to ask you, would you gives him a lap dance?" asked Temari snickering as Ino went red.

"Yes" Ino whispered embarrassed. Ino spun the bottle watching as it landed on Naruto.

"Dare, I'm not backing down from anything. Believe it" yelled Naruto making every one wince.

"Kiss Kankuro on the lips for three seconds." snickered Ino. Naruto went green but still locked lips with Kankuro after prepping himself mentally.

"Ewwwwwwww" they both yelled spiting as they parted. Everyone was laughing at their hacking coughs and sputtering.

"Ok now when you next see kakashi steel his book and burn it" said Ino with a sly smile. Naruto nodded and started thinking of a plan.

"Ok. Now last one doesn't eat ramen for the rest of the week" Naruto went pale and almost fainted but reluctantly spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura.

"Truth" she said

"Ok Sakura-Chan, have you ever loved me in more than a brotherly way" asked Naruto every one sweat dropped and stared at him crazily.

"No Naruto, don't be a baka" Naruto cried anime tears and sulked for a minute before continuing.

"Are you still in love with Sasuke" everyone looked interested in this question they had all wanted to ask her at some point but didn't know how.

"No I got over him a long time ago … I like someone else now" Sakura whispered the last part, but Naruto caught it and an evil grin spread across his.

"Who do you like now" Naruto asked, Ino's ears perked at the question and suddenly, she was right next to Naruto.

"You like someone else now, who is it?" Ino begged.

"W-well I-I" Sakura stuttered out looking similar to Hinata about now.

"Answer the question Sakura-Chan" prodded Temari also grinning.

"I-I like..." then Sakura whispered a name

"Come on Sakura, louder so we can hear you" said Kankuro slyly, this was going to be blackmail. He just knew it. Sakura turned as red as a tomato.

"I like Gaara" she yelled then covered her mouth with her hands. Naruto and Ino both fell over while Temari and Kankuro huddled to the side and thought of ideas to play match maker.

Sakura spun the bottle it landed on Kankuro.

15 min later

Naruto spun the bottle it landed on Sakura.

"Dare" it was her first dare of the game and she was instantly regretting it.

"Ok the first thing you have to do is make a deal with Shukaku to help you with the second dare" Sakura nodded hesitantly, wondering just how she could pull it off without being killed. "the second is to do as many things as you can to piss Gaara off in the next month no matter how stupid they are, but don't get killed." she nodded again "third is to make someone fall in love with you no matter who they are" finished Naruto. Sakura sighed and accepted. '_I'm going to die and it'll be all Naruto's fault'_ she thought bitterly before helping everyone pack up and headed off to bed

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara was suddenly hit with a foreboding feeling, but shrugged it off as a cold breeze.

**The next day**

-After seeing Shikamaru and Ino off at the gates-

Naruto, Temari and Kankuro all turned to Sakura with evil grins spread across there faces.

"Your dares start now" said Temari as they all 'poofed' away, leaving Sakura standing alone in the middle of the road feeling like an idiot.

Heading to the sand siblings house Sakura decided on the best course of action and started to plan. Making her way to Gaara's room after making sure he was in the shower, she masked her chakra and she snuck in to find his gourd.

She found it leaning by his desk, and after bracing herself, she went up...and poked it. The sand immediately started to move but otherwise ignored her. So she poked it again and again and again whilst pleading with it.

"Come out Shukaku, I need to with you, please" Sakura begged in a whisper.

The gourd dissolved and reformed into a mini Shukaku, but still looming over her by a few inches. He glared at the area around him until his eyes stopped on Sakura, he was about to say something but she stopped him with a few quick motions to be silent.

"shh…don't speak to loud or Gaara will hear you and know something's up" she whispered nervously. Shukaku smirked and softly spoke back.

"Now, what does a pretty little girl like you want with me hmmm? I could just kill you and save myself any trouble you bring" sand started to rise around them and snaked up her ankles.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and continued as confidently as she could manage.

"I came to make a deal with you, it's a stupid dare from Naruto and I need your help because I can't do it alone" Sakura said looking away blushing slightly at her weakness.

"And what might this dare be" asked Shukaku, his interest having been spiked.

"Well I have to piss off Gaara as much as I can in any way I can for the next month, and I need your help to accomplish this" said Sakura confidently.

After a few minutes of pondering, Shukaku replied with a smirk.

"I'll help out but I want something in return"

"Ok, what do you want? And It has to be reasonable!" Sakura asked nervously squirming where she stood, Shukaku's smirk widened.

"I want to come with you" he said as he performed a hand seal. The gourd reappeared by the desk looking as if nothing happened, but an even smaller Shukaku was standing right in front of her. He was about the size of a teddy bear, He looked at her holding out his arms and smiled. Sakura shivered at the smile, It just looked so evil.

"Ok, but no killing any one. But wont Gaara know you're gone?" asked Sakura while picking him up and holding him in her arms like a real teddy bear. Shukaku chuckled.

"No, I'm still inside him so he won't figure it out for a while" he said as he snuggled into her chest and closed his eyes smiling happily to himself. Sakura blushed and heard the shower stop, panicking she ran from the room with Shukaku still nestled in her arms. "oh, by the way, I'm Haruno Sakura"

* * *

When Sakura got back to her hotel room she sat Shukaku down on the bed. Looking down at her sand covered form she sighed and went to take a shower, grabbing her night clothes on the way.

"Stay here ok" she called to Shukaku, who only nodded and watched as she went into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Sakura came out dressed in a baggy orange shirt and shorts 10 min later to find the mini Shukaku sitting on her pillows. She looked at him pondering.

"Do you sleep Shukaku? I've never been able to find much info on you, even here in Suna" she asked sitting in the middle of her bed and looking at him, Shukaku looked back and shrugged.

"i can when I want to, but It's not a necessity" he replied, his tail flicking about behind him.

Sakura nodded, reaching over she lifted him off her pillow and sat him on another. Sighing she lay down and covered herself up with the blankets, whispering a goodnight before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Shukaku's POV**

I was sitting on the pillow next to her head just watching her sleep, peacefully, like there wasn't a demon sitting right next to her. I chuckled softly to myself.

'This is one strange girl, she goes to sleep with a demon right next to her head. Interesting.'

I went over to her and crawled under the blankets carefully making my way onto her plump chest and curling up.

'Mine' he thought smirking before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**normal POV**

When Sakura woke up she found it incredibly hard to move, But was too tired to care and focused on trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey, HEY don't go back to sleep! Get up, you have a dare to do" shouted Shukaku as he pushed Sakura off the bed with some sand.

Sakura looked over at Shukaku as she got off the floor, only to find he had a mini gourd like Gaara's on his back. Smiling slightly she stretched and replied.

"Ok I'm up" Sakura said and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out a few minutes later dressed in her usual clothes and ready for the day. She picked Shukaku up and walked out of her room, locking it silently behind her.

"Be good ok? what do you want for breakfast?" asked Sakura as she walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Anything will do" Shukaku replied nuzzling up to her.

Sakura made herself and Shukaku bacon and eggs. Sakura sat down and placed Shukaku on her lap, giving him a mini plate to eat off 'I knew that would come in handy' she thought. While they were eating and Sakura's back was to the door, Temari, Naruto and Kankuro came in. They hadn't seen Shukaku.

"Hey Sakura-Chan have you started yet" asked Naruto as he walked in and reached for an extra plate.

"Yes I have Naruto, now can we finish eating in peace? We still have to finish discussing our plans." Said Sakura, Shukaku jumped off the chair and the other three froze as he turned to face them.

"Go away where busy" growled Shukaku. The three scurried off somewhat dumbstruck.

Sakura turned to Shukaku.

"Ok let's get started" Sakura said with an evilly sweet smile. Shukaku smirked he was going to have fun.


End file.
